


unread notifications

by CadetDru



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Chatting & Messaging, M/M, The Magnus Archives Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Martin was a member in relatively good standing of various online paranormal communities.  He’d been part of some of the groups for years.  It was across different forums, different websites and social media. There were people he knew for years, friendships that had helped him while he settled in at The Magnus Institute.His friend “Attercop! Down you drop!” worked in a library on a team of four researchers.  They didn’t get a lot of time to actually focus on the paranormal. Martin didn't dare tell them where he worked.  They shared their ideas anyway, just not any identifying personal details.  Martin called them Drop and they called him Algernon (for Algernon Blackwood, who Martin had decided he was distantly related, logic he did not share).
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	unread notifications

_Jon wasn't good with technology, but he could create an account on a forum, a messenger account. He could keep his actual name out of it._

* * *

_Martin was a member in relatively good standing of various online paranormal communities. He’d been part of some of the groups for years. It was across different forums, different websites and social media. There were people he knew for years, friendships that had helped him while he settled in at The Magnus Institute._

_His friend “Attercop! Down you drop!” worked in a library. They didn’t get a lot of time to actually focus on the paranormal. Martin didn't dare tell them where he worked. They shared their ideas anyway, just not any identifying personal details. Martin called them Drop and they called him Algernon (for the writer Algernon Blackwood, who Martin had decided he was distantly related, logic he did not share)._

* * *

_Attercop! Down you drop!_ : Have you ever heard of a Leitner book?

 _Algernon_ : It’s been mentioned at work. We were warned.

 _Drop_ : At a library!

 _Algernon_ : We don’t have one. I know what they are. Vaguely. It’s a private library. Same as yours. 

_Drop_ : I highly doubt it’s the same.

 _Algernon_ : Hope not. Ours is boring.

 _Drop_ : Ours is just…

Well, you know I hate the word “spooky.”

 _Algernon_ : but it’s spooky?

 _Drop_ : very much so, yes.

* * *

 _Drop_ : I’ve been offered a new job. 

_Algernon_ : leaving the library? 

_Drop_ : It’s more than just a library. It’s complicated. I’ll be at the same building with the same boss, more responsibilities and more general access.

 _Algernon_ : more time to watch YouTube videos on ghosts?

 _Drop_ : I don’t watch YouTube.

 _Algernon_ : I know

 _Drop_ : Those channels are ridiculous.

 _Algernon_ : I know. 

_Drop_ : There is actual academic research ongoing that has so much more merit.

 _Algernon_ : That you can contribute to with your new job?

 _Drop_ : Probably not, actually, but that is the goal.

There are real things out there, buried under the fakes.

* * *

 _Algernon_ : You know who gets bad press for no reason?

Spiders.

 _Drop_ : What brought this on?

What have I done to you that you’re saying this to me?

What have spiders done to you?

 _Algernon_ : I’m trying to give spiders good press! 

No sinister reasons. No spookiness.

 _Drop_ : I hate spiders.

 _Algernon_ : I know.

Your username is from a song used to taunt spiders.

Did you ever read the Lord of the Rings or are you still stopping at the Hobbit?

 _Drop_ : Still stopping, thank you. 

I hate spiders.

I don't hate you.

I don't want to hate you, at least.

* * *

 _Drop_ : Today was my first official day. 

_Algernon_ : congratulations! 

_Drop_ : I already hate it. There's me, the hot one, the smart one, and the sweet one. That's the team.

 _Algernon_ : You're not the smart one? 

_Drop_ : No, and it's really annoying. I think she thinks she’d be more qualified. She is more qualified. The hot one is more qualified. The only one worse than me is the sweet one.

 _Algernon_ : at least you’ve isolated the problem.

 _Drop_ : He can’t be the problem, he’s so sweet! You feel like you’re kicking a puppy if you so much as use a stern look.

I didn’t even want him on my team. I didn't know him until the Dog Incident. I’d asked, explicitly, for the smart one and the hot one.

 _Algernon_ : not like that, I hope.

 _Drop_ : Oh, yes, I marched right into my boss’s office and demanded them by oblique references instead of their actual names.

 _Algernon_ : I wish I was the smart one. 

Not your smart one. 

...forget I said that.

Just, I wish that I was wanted, you know. 

Not. 

Christ. 

_Drop_ : Algy.

 _Algernon_ : this isn’t my actual name so that’s not a valid nickname.

 _Drop_ : I like the name Algy.

I won't use it if you don't like it.

 _Algernon_ : I’m assuming you had a point?

 _Drop_ : I’m sure you’re hot and sweet and smart. I’d trade any of my team for you.

Especially the sweet one that no one asked for.

Remind me to tell you about the Dog Incident when I'm less annoyed.

 _Algernon:_ so...never?

* * *

 _Algernon_ : have you ever heard of the Magnus Institute?

 _Drop_ : Of course.

I’m a little insulted by the question.

 _Algernon_ : ever given a statement?

 _Drop_ : No.

 _Algernon_ : because you haven’t had a spooky encounter or because you don’t trust them?

 _Drop_ : No “spooky” encounters that I’d care to relate to some stranger.

 _Algernon_ : I’ve heard they’re quite nice actually. The Archivist takes your statements directly.

 _Drop_ : Really? Archivist with a capital “A?” 

_Algernon_ : And then their assistants do follow up research. Which doesn’t seem very archival related, but they have all kinds of teams there. I know a woman who worked in the Artefact Storage department and would never tell me anything about it. Ever.

 _Drop_ : Why did you ask if I’ve given a statement?

Did you have a “spooky” encounter?

 _Algernon_ : Not yet.

* * *

 _Algernon_ : Spiders are actually quite nice, when they’re not being spooky.

 _Drop_ : in that case, every spider in existence is incredibly “spooky.”

* * *

 _Algernon_ : I have a crush on my boss.

 _Drop_ : Good morning, Algy. I'm fine.

Why?

 _Algernon_ : because I hate myself and he hates myself so we have a lot in common.

 _Drop_ : That's terrible logic.

* * *

 _Algernon_ : How many crimes would you say you do over the course of a normal workday?

 _Drop_ : What, like tax fraud or money laundering?

 _Algernon_ : Or hacking or identity theft or breaking and entering? Stuff like that.

 _Drop_ : None. No crimes.

 _Algernon_ : Is your library hiring? My work seems a little crime-heavy lately. 

_Drop_ : You sure you’re alright, Algy?

 _Algernon_ : it’s probably nothing that I can’t handle.

* * *

 _Drop_ : The new job, while not new, is still more than I am qualified for.

The sweet one has been out sick. I barely noticed at first, then I was relieved, then I was annoyed, now I’m somewhere between concerned and relieved.

I do like him. I think.

I want to say “don’t tell him I said that” but it’s not like you know him.

Lord, you might know him. He might have made an account on the forums. Have you made any new friends lately, Algy? None of my concern, you can do what you like, but he’s always seeking out information. Or the hot one could have contacted you. 

Not that you’ve been active the last week or so.

Are you sick too?

That’d be too coincidental and awful.

I'm more worried about you than him. That makes perfect sense, I've known you longer. Prioritization is perfectly normal. I still feel a little bad about it.

* * *

 _Algernon_ : new phone.

 _Drop_ : Oh Thank God. 

_Algernon_ : missed me, did you?

 _Drop_ : Words cannot express. It’s been fairly chaotic at work, and you were just… 

Where did you go?

 _Algernon_ : I gave a statement at the Institute!

 _Drop_ : What?

I’d congratulate you, I think, since I know it’s been a vague goal of yours, but I just can’t.

 _Algernon_ : I brought in evidence and everything too.

Sorry, I just explained it all to the capital-A Archivist, but…

Basically, I was gone for as long as I was because I was experiencing a bonafide Spooky Encounter.

 _Drop_ : Good lord.

 _Algernon_ : you’ll be happy to know that it’s not spider-related. And that I lived. I’m hoping that you care about those two facts at least equally. 

Well, it actually started because of spiders, but I still think you’re wrong about them. 

The culprit was actually worms. Hideous worms.

 _Drop_ : No. No, it couldn’t have been.

It can’t be.

 _Algernon_ : I’m going to have to get a new flat. Don’t suppose you’d have any leads for me? 

Or need a roommate?

(just kidding)

 _Drop_ : No.

 _Algernon_ : reading the old messages now. Is your assistant feeling better?

 _Drop_ : Yes. Yes, I think so. 

I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were gone because you were…

 _Algernon_ : Indisposed? no one expected you to. 

_Drop_ : No, Martin, I mean it. I am so sorry.

 _Algernon_ : ...I've never told you my name. 

You always call me Algy.

Why would you call me Martin?

 _Drop_ : That’s how you introduced yourself when you gave your statement to me, isn’t it?

 _Algernon:_...what is this? Is this because I was joking about crimes? Because those were absolutely jokes. 

You didn’t need to look me up or whatever you did.

You have no idea what kind of hell I’ve just been through. 

_Drop_ : Martin, it's Jon.

 _Algernon_ : ...John who?

 _Drop_ : This will be easier to say face-to-face.

 _Algernon_ : No, because I have known you for ages, since before I started working in the Archives.

You cannot possibly be Jonathan “Everyone Who Comes In Is Mentally Unwell” Sims.

You’re actually vaguely sort of nice to me. You seem to only save up any nastiness for spiders and your…

Wait, is Tim the hot one? Sasha’s the smart one. 

I’m the one you could completely do without, the one you’d trade Algy for.

* * *

 _Algernon_ : I am sitting on my little cot in the Archives, borrowed from Jon.

I've reached what I sincerely hope is a low point.

This is worse than the worms.

Jon is now standing here looking at me and I will not look up because I am waiting for my dear internet friend to explain themselves.

Jon might fire me, and then I’d be double homeless and unemployed.

You’d let an old pal stay on your couch, wouldn’t you?

Jon is now showing me these messages appear on his phone.

Jon can fuck off.

 _Drop_ : I thought you had a crush on your boss.

 _Algernon:_ I'm going to throw my phone against the wall now.

 _Drop:_ No, you put it under the pillow and then you put your head under the pillow.

I'm pretty sure you're still reading this.

I'll leave in a moment. I just wanted to talk.

You're not fired. We're still friends here. We can be friends in person too. Either Algy and Drop or Martin and Jon. 

I've had a "crush" on Algy for a while. 

I thought it was a little odd how parallel our lives had been running.

Please come out from under the pillow.


End file.
